


Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Awesome Harry, Blood Drinking, Dark Arts, Death, Dubious Consent, Goblins, Harry is made king, Horcrux Hunt, Horcruxes, I received help from a born frenchwoman so don't complain about it, King - Freeform, Kinky sex, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Powerful Harry, Rings, Slash, Vampire Harry, Vampires, a lot of it, black magic, death of original male character, kings - Freeform, sex in the first chapter, the french language, vampire romance, vampire severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after fifth year is interesting for Harry. He wakes up in a stranger's bed, loses his virginity, and is transformed into a vampire. Not only that, but an accident and a ring suddenly make him more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he's royalty. But with the war starting, he has other obligations. And on top of that, his Defense professor is looking pretty fine. </p>
<p>A/N:SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vampire King's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> SEX IN THE BEGINNING! Sort of consenting.

  


_** The cover I made!~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ** _

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

*******FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! LINK AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE! I FOLLOW BACK! I also give previews to chapters and post a lot of Harry Potter and Sherlock stuff.**

* * *

Harry groaned, stretching his arms out a bit. Though he was still sleepy he could tell that he was lying on his stomach. He was warm and whatever he was laying on was soft and cozy. Also, there was something large and warm covering on him, keeping him in place. Heavier than a blanket and significantly warmer too.

He moved a little more and felt something strange.

A sliding feeling? What was that? He repeated the motion and hissed. It felt good, but he didn't know what it was.

" _Hm…_ " a masculine voice hummed in his ear.

He stiffened, hair raising. Who the bloody hell was that? This unknown man was lying on him!

" _Mon petit amour, tu as été parfait hier soir. Si chaud et prêt pour moi.{_ _My darling, you were perfect last night. So hot and ready for me.}_ "

French. The man was French and despite his slight fear, Harry found himself growing hard at the sound of the language just flowing out of the stranger. Language of love and all that romantic shite. Dammit!

" _Ton coeur bat si vite, chéri. Tu es prêt pour moi?{_ _Your heart beats so fast, darling. Are you ready for me?_ _}_ "

The sliding feeling returned and Harry could hold in his gasp. What was that?! It felt good, but he didn't know what it was!

A hand slithered over his side, gripping his hip and pulling. The weight on his back shifted and Harry whined at the loss of the warmth. His body was jerked up suddenly and he was placed on his hands and knees.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to look around.

It was a dark room and he was on a large rounded bed with black silken sheets. With another shake, he noticed that he did not have his glasses on and he could see just fine. Was this a dream? If so, then he was one perverted teen!

" _Je vais te prendre lentement, mon petit amant.{_ _I'll take you slowly, my little lover._ _}_ "

Petit amant? Little  _lover_?

Harry looked over his shoulder in confusion and his eyes went wide. Everything made sense now.

He had somehow ended up shagging a bloody Frenchman and fell asleep with the man  _buried_  in him! That was what was going on. His 'lover' was thrusting himself into Harry and that was what the slippery, good feeling was.

Harry was shocked that his arse wasn't hurting since he fell asleep with a very large cock in it.

" _Gémis pour moi.{_ _Moan for me._ _}_ "

A then it began. The man was pulling out slowly, making Harry hiss again. Then he snapped his hips forward and Harry let out a small scream. Repetitive actions as his hands slid up and down Harry's sides. His hand reached around and grasped Harry's erect cock and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

It became a pattern. A slow retreat and then a swift plunge followed by a stroke of the hand. Harry couldn't help himself. He was moaning and grinding back against the man. He wanted more and there just wasn't enough.

At the moment, he didn't care that he didn't know who this man was, he just wanted more.

" _Si divin. Si délicieux. Si parfait. Tu es à moi.{_ _So divine. So delicious. So perfect. You are mine._ _}_ "

Before Harry could even wonder what was said, a sharp piercing pain shot through his neck. But a warm feeling came right up behind it and pushed him over the edge. It was so good! It was what he had been begging for. He didn't know what it was but it was perfect!

As he reached his end, he could feel the liquid warmth filling him and knew that his lover had climaxed along with him.

" _Dors, mon bel amour.{_ _Sleep, my beautiful love._ _}_ "

His vision darkened again and he knew no more.

* * *

Harry awoke to a delicious warmth surrounding his cock. It was amazing and he opened his eyes to see a head of silvery blonde hair resting on his lap.

There was a sucking motion and he moaned loudly. Whoever this was, he knew what he was doing and Harry couldn't object. It was too good!

The heat was gone the next second and his lips were occupied.

His arms latched onto the man above him, wrapping around his shoulders and neck, hands dipping into that hair.

He felt a prodding at his entrance and lifted his hips slightly, allowing his lover to enter him easier.

The man hissed and ran his tongue over Harry's pulse. The boy shivered as something sharp ran across his skin.

The man pushed forward and a piercing feeling similar to the one from before, filled Harry. Not too far behind, was that warmth again and Harry gasped, back arching as the pleasure intensified.

He felt a sucking at his neck and suddenly, he was filled with a hunger. His mind clouded over and he couldn't remember what was going on.

Something sweet scented reached his nose and that was it. He had to have it, now!

Leaning forward, Harry latched onto whatever was giving off such a delicious aroma, not knowing that he had just bitten his lover in return, or that he had done it with fangs and was currently sucking the blood from his companion's body.

A muddled voice reached him somewhat through the fog, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't stop. And the pleasure of everything added together, just made it better.

He clutched the source of the delicious taste closer and moaned as his orgasm reached him.

The taste tapered off and his mind cleared slightly. Above him, the blonde man was staring down at him, breathing heavily.

"I made a mistake, little one. I should have taught you about our kind before continuing our relations. I apologize. Take...  _this_."

Something cold was slipped onto his left ring finger and Harry jumped when the man collapsed onto his chest.

"My name is…. Sinclaire. Do not... forget it. Keep the... ring. It will... assist you... when in need. Merci beaucoup, for... a lovely….."

The man went limp and Harry jerked upward, heaving the body off him. Did the man just die?! On him?!

He sat beside the body, wondering what had happened. Looking down, he took note of the ring on his middle left hand finger. It was old-looking and seemed to be made of silver. There was an Emerald stone in the center, surrounded by fancy designs.

Looking up, he moved to turn the man over and gasped. There was blood on his mouth!

Reaching up, Harry could feel the wetness on his hand. His blood was flowing. A closer look, revealed that the man had fangs!

He had lost his virginity to a French vampire named Sinclaire!

On the side of Sinclaire's neck, were two holes and Harry could feel something sharp in his mouth.

NO!

Fangs. He had fangs. And the vampire was dead. Or was he already dead? He shook himself. It didn't matter! The man wasn't moving or breathing now, which meant that he was fully dead. But how?

Was it Harry? Did he do it?

Wait!

A sweet scent. It was Sinclaire's blood. That was the sweet thing he had been drinking!

Oh no! He drank blood! From a vampire! And liked it! And apparently killed the guy while drinking too! Dammit! He was in trouble, wasn't he?! He could barely get over the fact that he was now a vampire. A vampire that drank the blood of another vampire and ended up killing him!

"Why is it always  _me_?!" he wailed, lying back on the bed.

Turning over, he ran a hand over the man's arm. His skin felt cold. Were vampires naturally cold or was it because of death? Death that Harry had caused. He sniffed a bit.

"My lord?"

A red haired man opened the door on the far side of the room and Harry moved to quickly pull the blanket over his nakedness. He did have some amount of modesty after all.

He pointed to Sinclaire, "I swear I didn't mean it!"

The man looked at the body and gasped. Rushing forward, he ran his hands over Sinclaire and sighed. With a look in Harry's direction, he seemed to be searching the boy over. "What did my lord say to you before this happened?"

Harry shrugged, still looking worried. "He said something about a mistake, he should have taught me something and then gave me this ring. And said it would help me and then told me his name was Sinclaire. He then thanked me for something. He never got the rest out. I swear I didn't mean to. I have no idea what happened, where I am, how I'm a vampire and somehow still alive,  _at least I think I am_ , and I'm worried about whether this will interfere with my magic."

The man's brows furrowed. "My lord gave you his ring? Can you remove it?"

Harry looked down and grasped the ring, but it wouldn't move. "I can't get it off. Can you?" he asked, holding his hand out.

The man shook his head. "If it refuses to move, then it means my lord has chosen you to succeed him. As for other things, are you a wizard, sir?"

"Yes. I still attend Hogwarts, so I'm not finished with school yet and I'm underage."

The man gently took his hand and looked over his palm. "Your magic is fine. In fact, the transformation seems to have doubled your core from what I can sense. You must be very powerful for that to happen because most magicals who are turned, lose their own magic in exchange for Vampire Magic, if they aren't strong enough. Your power is immense and now to add the Vampire Magic along with it,  _amazing_. May I know your name, my lord?"

Harry felt uncomfortable. This was all too strange. Why was this man calling him 'lord'?

"You don't have to call me 'lord'. I'm not old enough to take on lordship of my House. And I'm Harry Potter. May I know your name?"

The man's eyes went wide. "Harry Potter? As in, the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry nodded uncertainly, wondering why that was such a big deal to a Frenchman.

"Oh my!"

He dropped to his knees. "I apologize for my familiarity, sir. I am Samuel. Lord Sinclaire was the king, sir. He passed on his lordship to you by giving you that ring. He made you a vampire and his successor. The fact that you are Harry Potter, will make this easier. Some will not be pleased to hear that you are the new lord, but you have the most power in one being that I have ever felt. You can put them all in their places. You are new to this life and if he gifted you with the ring, that means he forgave you for your slip. And really sir, you can't be blamed. You are simply a childe. You did not know what you were doing. But fear not, I shall guide you! I am your steward and am here to assist you, my lord."

Harry winced, "Please don't call me, 'my lord'? Voldemort's followers call him that. I don't want any similarities between us. I'm just Harry."

Samuel's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"What are we going to do about him? And did you say king?!"

Samuel nodded. "Lord Sinclaire was the king, but he passed leadership on to you. And I will handle the cremation, worry not… Harry."

Harry frowned, "I just feel bad. I killed a guy and yet he made me his successor? Why? Shouldn't I be imprisoned and tried for this?"

"No. He marked you by your jugular, with a courtship mark. Meaning he was planning on making you his mate. The mark will remain there for the rest of your life, even though he is no longer alive. If you do not remember the past evening, then I regret to inform you that he may have taken you without consent."

"Oh, I consented alright. At least, when I woke up I did."

"No sir, I mean he may have taken you from your home or off the street or something along those lines. You are in France right now. However, I can tell that you are British. Your confusion over everything only solidifies the theory."

With a sigh, Harry flopped back onto the bed. This was all too much. And he couldn't even make himself be angry at the man. Why? Because he ended up killing the poor bloke and getting shagged perfectly at the same moment. And of course the deliciousness of his blood added on to it.

"Sam," he said softly, startling the man. "I have to go home. I have to finish my schooling. I have to kill the Dark Lord. There are so many things I have to take care of. How can I be this leader you're talking of, when I have so many other responsibilities? And what are Britain's vampire laws? Because I know of one woman in the Ministry who will try to crucify me. She hates werewolves, centaurs, goblins, and pretty much every sort of magical creäture out there. The laws and bills she passes are ridiculous! I don't know how to be a vampire! And I can't afford imprisonment for being one!"

He was panicked and ranting, but it didn't matter at the moment. He was so confused over everything revealed to him in the last hour.

"And a man whom I consider to be my godfather is a werewolf. Is this going to hinder our relationship in any way?"

A hand on his had him looking up. Sam was smiling kindly, "I will help you. Worry not, Harry."

* * *

It was July thirty-first. Harry had been away from Privet Drive for two weeks.

Sam had put him through the most brutal training sessions in history. As a vampire, Harry learned that his body had filled out. He was a lot stronger and faster. Almost too fast for the human eye to see. He could lift several hundred pounds without issue and found out that he could manipulate people. Like, using the Imperious without an actual spell and it was a lot stronger too. He also had a new form of magic that allowed him to manipulate the elements. According to Sam, that sort of talent was only blessed to the most powerful of vampires. Also, vampires retained the ability to learn vast amounts of knowledge almost effortlessly.

In those two weeks, the lessons the poor teen was put through, were unbearable. At least... they felt that way.

Apparently, Harry was of a rare breed of vampire. The ones who are still alive. He wasn't dead or  _undead_ one would say. He was still living, breathing and blood was pumping through his veins. Most  _undead_  vampires lose their hair, become severely pale, have red eyes, long saber tooth like fangs and terrifyingly cold skin. The vampires who were born as what they are, look like extremely beautiful humans. They also were immortal, compared to the  _undead_  vampires. Harry was a special case. He was a wizard who had been changed. His magic had doubled and then he gained even more magic by becoming a vampire.

His hair had grown slightly, a little longer than it was in his fourth year. His eyes were a brighter shade of green. Reminiscent of the killing curse in his opinion. He was pale but not cold. His skin was perfect now and his scars were gone. All except his lightning bolt and the Basilisk fang scar. Finally, he grew two inches and his fangs only appeared when he wanted to feed.

Ah, feeding. That was an uncomfortable affair. He felt like a creep as Sam instructed how to properly bite someone. How to make it feel good or how to make it absolutely painful.

Also, there weren't any laws concerning vampires in Wizarding Britain. Vampires were mentioned in the  _Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans_. Paragraph Twelve stated that vampires could not be killed or imprisoned arbitrarily. There was nothing else in Britain's laws about vampires, which he was grateful for. He didn't have to register that he was a vampire either.

Harry was still a wizard, but he was also a vampire. According to Sam, a situation like his hadn't happened in many centuries, so there weren't any records for him to learn from.

He was instructed on how to speak to other vampires and those of a power station below him. He still didn't know why he had to be the 'king'. Giving someone a ring didn't seem to mean much in his opinion. How could a simple act put all of these things into place? He wasn't king material.

And how the bloody hell did he manage to catch the attention of the king of vampires?! Thinking back to that night two weeks ago, he really couldn't remember what had happened. Nothing at all. Only from when he woke up the first time and onward.

Although, having the best shag ever as his first memory since the incident wasn't all that bad. He just was worried about what things were like back at his pseudo home. The Dursleys did not care for him in the least and the feeling was mutually returned.

Sam would be joining him on his way back. Under the man's orders, he was to go to Gringotts Britain Branch first thing. Then he could do whatever he wanted after that. But the Goblins would have to know about his new status. And since Harry was now ' _king_ ', he had full control of all of Sinclaire's vaults, all over the world.

So, with his quick and  _painful_  training over with, it was time for Harry to return to Britain. Any business that would have to be conducted between Harry and any other vampires, would be brought to him by Sam, since their political lessons hadn't ended yet. Politicians were a bunch of stingy, lying, cheating, no good, barmy bastards. He made an effort to not be like that.

Being a king sucked. It really did. Many thought it was all about money and doing whatever you wanted but that was  _not_ **the case. One, Harry was already wealthy. Two, he would already have a lot of responsibilities as the Lord of the House of Potter but now he had being a king to add to the mix. Three, the paperwork was horrendous! And four, money wasn't everything. Harry would prefer to have friends that money but unfortunately he had a lot of money and very few friends.**

How pathetic.

Looking up at the doors of Gringotts, Harry gave a low sigh. Sam smiled, "Don't worry, Harry. It won't be as bad as you think."

"The Goblins are bit of a snarky lot. They rarely respect wizards."

"Yes, but you are Harry Potter and you are now a vampire as well as a king. Things will be different."

With a shrug, the two entered the building. Harry saw every Goblin on the current floor, freeze. They all looked at him in awe as he and Sam moved down the center, to the high podium in the back.

The High Goblin looked down at him and he stared back.

After a quick glance in Sam's direction, Harry cleared s throat.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I am here to take the Lineage Appraisal Exam and to get a new key for my trust vault, since I don't have the original currently on my person. I am also here to conduct business with the Goblins concerning my new status as a vampire."

Sam stepped up to his left side for a second, "He is the new lord, Master Goblin. The king."

"That too," Harry added, feeling ridiculous.

"Present the Ring of Kingship, Mr. Potter," the Goblin ordered with a scowl.

"Yes sir," Harry answered, lifting his left hand and letting the Goblin look over the metal.

With wide eyes, the Goblin nodded. "It is real. And refuses to leave your hand, which proves your claims, sir. However, we still must determine if you are truly Harry Potter. Come, the Lineage Appraisal Exam is conducted in a room further down the hall. It costs ten Galleons."

Harry shrugged in response. That wasn't much in his opinion.

Another Goblin took the Head's place and Harry and Sam followed him down the corridor of the bank.

"Now, cut your hand with this silver stiletto and pour it into the silver chalice," the Goblin stated, offering up and cross-like blade.

"And what will happen to the blood?" he asked, uncertain.

A nasty smirked worked its way over the Goblin's face. "It will evaporate and leave behind all the heir rings of your Houses. Then a parchment will appear with all your magical and blood ties on it. Do continue."

Harry shrugged and took the proffered blade, making a slash across his left palm. The blood welled up and dripped over the sides of his hand and through his fingers, covering the ring as it dropped into the chalice. The wound closed up and he let Sam lick the blood away, since for some reason, a vampire's own blood tasted disgusting to the person.

Spirals of smoke rose from the chalice and the Goblin sighed, in disappointment it seemed.

Grabbing the chalice with long fingers, the Goblin peered into the goblet and let out a small whistle that Harry could only hear due to his improved hearing.

"My, my, aren't you an interesting wizard, Mr. Potter-Black, Magical Vampire and King of the Vampire Realm. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 

**A/N: The first chapter!**

**What do you all think? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Harry potter stories.**

**- _Mon petit amour, tu as été parfait hier soir. Si chaud et prêt pour moi._ ** _-_ _My darling, you were perfect last night. So hot and ready for me._

_**-Ton coeur bat si vite, chéri. Tu es prêt pour moi?**_ - _Your heart beats so fast, darling. Are you ready for me?_

_**-Je vais te prendre lentement, mon petit amant.**_ - _I'll take you slowly, my little lover._

**_-Gémis pour moi._ ** _-_ _Moan for me._

_**-Si divin. Si délicieux. Si parfait. Tu es à moi.**_ - _So divine. So delicious. So perfect. You are mine._

**_-Dors, mon bel amour._ ** _-_ _Sleep, my beautiful love._

_**Translation assistance was given by Crapounette. Thank you very much! :)** _

_**Check me out on Tumblr the link is on my profile. I follow back. I also post a lot of Harry Potter and Sherlock stuff!** _

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr! I follow back and give previews to my fics!<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>**


	2. The Will and the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears Sirius' Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

****

**A/N: Hello, people! THE COVER!!!!^^^**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

******FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW AND I FOLLOW BACK. I GIVE PREVIEWS TO CHAPTERS AND POST A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK STUFF.******

* * *

Harry knew that his visit to Gringotts would be interesting but not  _this_  interesting.

"Excuse me Master Goblin, but did you say Potter- _Black_?" he asked in shock. Why was Sirius's last name added to his?

The Goblin's eyes widened. "Mr. Potter-Black, were you not told about the reading of Lord Black's Will?"

"Wait a moment! Sirius had a Will? I didn't know about that! And when was it read, because I was never told about this!"

The Goblin looked to be holding himself back. His sharp and pointed teeth were showing in a very nasty snarl and the look on Sam's face spelled murder. Painful murder with no mercy.

"Lord Black's Will was read in front of those pertaining to it, last week on the twenty-sixth of July. We were informed that you were too aggrieved and distressed over his passing to attend the reading."

Sam let loose a growl. "My lord has been in France the last two weeks under a strict training regimen devised by yours truly. He hasn't been in Britain since the seventeenth of this month! Who dared lie about my lord, I'll rip their throat out!"

Harry reached out and pulled Sam back into his seat. "Calm down. Though I am grateful that you are willing to risk yourself for my sake, I don't want you to get into trouble. We'll get this settled, don't worry."

Harry fixed the High Goblin with a curious look. "Master Goblin, will you please tell me who it was that informed you of my ' _distress_ '?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian. He came in with a note from you saying that you wished him to remain in your place."

The Goblin snapped his fingers and another Goblin appeared in the room.

"This is Ragnarok, Goblin Manager of the Black accounts. He was the one to read the Will and collected the note from Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

Ragnarok looked at Harry and bowed at the waist. "Head Ragnok is correct, Mr. Potter-Black. I have the note right here."

Opening a portfolio that was in his hands, he produced a piece of parchment and handed it to him. Harry gave it a look over.

"Sir, I have not spoken to Albus Dumbledore since the end of term. Also, I do not have access to my things for school until I am either taken to the Burrow, the Black Residence, or am being driven to the train station. My uncle locks all of my things away because he doesn't want my freakishness to infect him and his family. I don't know who wrote that letter, but it was not me. Also, the writing is too sloppy. Despite what many think, I actually have good script because I used to practice calligraphy in my old child minder's house."

Both Goblins looked feral by now. It was unnerving.

Ragnarok took a deep breath. "Can you verify for us that you have had no contact with him since Hogwarts?"

"How many memories do you need, because there are a few things that happened at the beginning of my two weeks in France that I don't feel comfortable with people seeing."

Sam let out a snort, making Harry to glare at him.

"Pardon me for not wanting my sex life aired to the public."

Sam just smiled. "Master Goblin, I can give memories proving that he was in France the past two weeks. I trained him. He cangive memories of anything before that."

The Goblins nodded and Harry had to sort through his mind, which was a lot easier now that he was a vampire, and sift past the everything to start off at where he was on the first day of the summer holiday. From then up until he woke up for the first time in France. The part of how he got there was still blank.

After reviewing the memories in their very expensive looking gold Pensieve, they faced him.

"Mr. Potter-Black, we have noticed a recurring theme in your day to day life. We also noticed that while you work as if you are a House Elf, you are rarely given food and reside in a small bedroom with several locks, a barred window and a hole in the bottom of the door. How long has such treatment been happening, Mr. Potter-Black?" the Head Goblin asked.

"Well the bedroom was given to me when I got my Hogwarts letter, because it was addressed to, 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs' and my uncle thought  _they_ , meaning the magical community, were watching them and how they treated me. I lived in a broom cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. The chores and not eating have been going on since I was five. Luckily, I didn't do anything this summer to warrant a beating. Those came frequently as well, because I did accidental magic all the time. Though  _I didn't know_ it was magic, but  _they_ did. And they never told me. They just punished me for no reason."

Sam was growling as he fidgeted in his chair. The Goblins were looking displeased and Harry could only wonder what this had to do with anything.

"We have concluded that you have not been in contact with the Headmaster of Hogwarts at all this summer," the Head Goblin stated.

Ragnarok nodded, "And we have also derived from your memories, that your muggle relatives have abused you. The magical community as a whole, was informed that you were sent to live in a comfortable home with a loving family. Chief Warlock Dumbledore was the one to do this. Finding out that the Savior of the Wizarding World was abused as a child, shows that the Chief Warlock wasn't very truthful. And the fact that he fabricated a note just to sit in on the reading of Lord Black's Will, when he was not mentioned within it, verifies his duplicitous actions."

With another deep breath, Ragnarok continued. "I will have Lord Black's Will read to you right now."

Pulling something out of the portfolio, he waved his hand.

A long piece of parchment opened up from it folded form and a voice Harry knew all too well, rang through the room.

" **Is this thing on?** "

Harry let out a small snort. Of course Sirius would make a joke out of his Will.

" **Alright! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! This is the last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am in no way, confunded, imperiused, or otherwise being controlled by any outside force. Everything in this Will is completely accurate and unaffected by foreign assistance nor has it been tampered with, as I have declared it, so mote it be.** "

That was the first time Harry heard Sirius be so… well... serious. Very poor joke.

" **To Andromeda Tonks nee` Black, I welcome you back into House Black. You and Nymphadora,** _ **ha ha I can say it now**_ **, are now under the protection of the new Lord Black. You both deserve the best and I hope your futures shine brightly. The new Lord Black shall discuss any further happenings with you. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Narcissa Malfoy nee` Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee` Black, you both have been removed from the Black Family Tree and are henceforth banned from being even** _**considered** _ **a part of House Black. Any children you both have-have been removed from the tree and none of your possible** _**future** _ **offspring and their offspring and so on, shall** _**ever** _ **be graced with the name Black. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Remus John Lupin, Moony, I'm giving you 100,000 Galleons to do whatever you want with. You will also be getting Worpopple's Cottage in you know where. I want to give you more my friend, but your selflessness won't let me do you any more than this. Thank you for being such a good friend, please look after Harry in my stead. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Severus Snape, _yes I put you in here_. First, I would like to apologize for my less than couth attitude toward you when we were in school. I will admit to being jealous of you. You were everything my mother wanted me to be. Everything I wasn't and for that, I attacked you relentlessly. I know that the things I have personally done to you, cannot be forgiven, but I want to try to make it right. So I am leaving you the second copy of ** _**Black Magicks** _ **. The tome itself is centuries old, even though it is only a copy. My hope is that you will find much use for the potions and defense sections, since I know how much you love both subjects. I would also like to extend to you, my gratitude for protecting Harry when you didn't have to. I means so much, Severus. You will also be receiving 100,000 Galleons for your help. Thank you. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave a copy of** _**Black Strategy** _ **. May your tactical mind enjoy itself. I also leave you 50,000 Galleons. Thank you for being there for Harry. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the copy of the complete works of** _**Black Law** _ **and a copy of** _**House Elves in Dark Times** _ **. May these aid you in your fight for the House Elves rights. I also leave you 50,000 Galleons to assist you in anything you wish. Thank you for being there for Harry and helping me out of that one sticky situation. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee` Prewitt, first, I would like to thank you for taking care of Harry. He really needed a good example of a family and you gave it to him. I leave you the contents of vault 777 and my summer home in Scotland. Ragnarok will give you the information needed. Thank you for your kindness. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 100,000 Galleons. May your shop forever flourish as you teach the younger generations how to become the best of pranksters! Thank you for sticking with Harry through everything and giving him the map. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To William Weasley, I leave a copy of** _**Black Curses** _ **. May it help you in your work and make life easier. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**To Charles Weasley, I leave copies of** _**Dragons of the Ages** _ **and** _**Taming the Inner Fire** _ **. Hopefully, they will help you. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**And finally, to Harry James Potter, I leave everything else. As my Heir, you will be the lord some day and that day is today. As per the rules of the Triwizard Tournament of 1994 and the Disciplinary Hearing of Harry James Potter of 1995, along with my own signature of the necessary documents, these actions declare you fully emancipated. Since the Wizarding World recognized you as an adult twice in the aforementioned instances, I can emancipate you immediately with only my signature. You are now Lord Potter-Black and you have full control of the remaining Black accounts and any other accounts you would have had to wait till your coming of age for. Pup, I love you very much and I am so proud of all you have accomplished so far. Your parents loved you just as much if not more and they would have been proud of you as well. Stay with Moony, because he cares for you too and keep following your heart and instincts, since they've never led you wrong before. Thank you for helping me so much and for believing in me when no one else did. So I have declared it, so mote it be.**

**Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs await Messr. Moony. But don't join us too quickly. We aren't** _**that** _ **eager to be reunited yet.**

**Mischief Managed.** "

He didn't understand why, but those last two words were probably the most heartbreaking of the entire Will. Maybe it was because it sounded like the mischief was managed for good?

He had to blink back tears, because bawling like a child in front of the Goblins of Gringotts was not cool in any form.

"That explains why Black was added to your name, Mr. Potter-Black. All transactions have been taken care of already. You are legally within your rights to use magic whenever you so wish and the Trace has been removed from you. You are now the Lord of House Potter and Black. However, there are a couple other Houses you must assume the lordship of."

" _More_?!" Harry asked, using this as a distraction from the painful tightening in his throat.

"You are a descendant of the Peverell line, however, you are not the oldest. Another lives, but he has not taken the lordship. He may not even know he could take over the lordship, but that is not our problem. He did not want to take the Lineage Appraisal when he was here. He just demanded to prove he was the heir of Slytherin and nothing more."

"Wait! I'm related to Tom Riddle?!"

The Goblin's eyes went wide, but he nodded nonetheless. "Distantly, but yes you are. Anyway, you must assume lordship for Peverell and Gryffindor, which had married into the Peverell line of Ignotus, who was  _your_ Peverell descendant. From the Ignotus Peverell came the Potters. You are the Heir Apparent for the Peverell line, but seeing as you are already a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, you have the ability to bypass the heirship duel with the other possible heir and just claim the lordship."

So he was a true Gryffindor and a Slytherin. How bizarre and ironic.

"And how do I become the lord of these Houses?" he asked.

The Head Goblin held out four rings. "These are the rings of House Potter, House Black, House Peverell and House Gryffindor. Place them on a chosen finger of your right hand and if they accept you as the lord, they will glow silver. If not, they will burn your hand."

With that wonderful thought in mind, Harry graciously accepted the rings and slid them on his right middle finger. One by one, they all glowed silver, a wave of magic rushing through him each time. The Black ring was the darkest. It was warm and inviting to his magic and yet chilling to the soul. There was a lot of power behind that ring. A lot. And he could admit, to himself anyway, that it was addicting and he wanted more of it.

"Very well then, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor, King of the Vampire Realm, we have concluded the business regarding your lordships. We must move on to other matters."

The Head Goblin strengthened himself as Ragnarok bowed and popped from the room, taking the Will with him.

"I would suggest that you hire a solicitor to deal with your muggle relatives. Not only have they broken several Wizarding Laws, but have pretty much stolen from you as the money given to them to keep you fed and clothed, doesn't seem to be used on you. Gringotts has a very vast selection of solicitors to choose from, for a certain fee that is."

The smirk on the Goblin's face was all Harry needed to see. Whether it was just for the money or not, he would totally get their help.

"Whatever you need to do to make them suffer for all these years, do it. Money doesn't worry me at the moment, Master Goblin."

With a nod, the Head Goblin summoned a piece of parchment and wrote a few things down.

"The matter will be handled post-haste."

"Thank you."

"Now, as for Dumbledore…"

* * *

"Okay, I'm just going in to retrieve my stuff. Then we'll go to 12 Grimmauld Place."

Sam shrugged and knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive, standing in front of Harry to hide him from view.

Harry heard the door open.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I spare a few moments of your time?"

"Certainly. What can I help you with?" Petunia Dursley asked in a false sweet tone. Her act was appalling.

Sam stepped aside to give Harry a full view of his aunt.

"I'm here to take my things and leave. I will not be returning next year or any time after that, I assure you."

The woman's mouth was wide open, gaping at him in what looked to be shock.

Harry stepped into the house and moved to the cupboard where his things were locked away. After freeing his belongings and shrinking them to fit them in his pocket, he moved upstairs to get his remaining things, which he had hidden under the floorboards.

Once everything was taken care of, he gave a nod to himself and said farewell to the small dingy room forever.

Before leaving the house, he paused to given Petunia a nasty, scornful sneer. "My solicitor will be by within the week."

With those last words, he strode past her and out the door, Sam following at a leisurely pace.

"Where to now, my lord?"

"Take my hand."

Once they were connected, Harry whisked them away - like Apparition apparently, but easier to do since it was a vampire power and vampires had better equilibrium - to Islington in London. Particularily, the street the Black Ancestral Home resided on.

"Look up at the houses," he instructed.

Sam watched as the building began moving in two different directions, splitting apart to reveal a number twelve and a door. Sam looked around to see that the muggles in their homes weren't aware of anything. They just didn't know!

Harry stepped up to the blue door and knocked twice before whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The door swung open and Harry whipped out his hand in time to halt a curse thrown in his direction.

At the end of the hall, stood Moody, wand raised.

" _Potter_? What did I teach you on my first day as Defense professor?"

"Nothing," Harry answered automatically. "You were locked in a trunk. Barty Crouch Jr. was the one to teach us as he was polyjuiced as you."

Moody nodded and put his wand down. "Good. Not many people know that. Anyhow,  **CONSTANT VIGILANCE**!"

Sam jumped at the shout and latched onto Harry's coat.

"He's a bit unhinged, I gather?" Sam whispered to Harry questioningly.

"They don't call him Mad-Eye for nothing," Harry answered.

Moody clunked over, peering over Harry's shoulder to look at Sam, his eyes spinning madly.

"Who is your friend, Potter? Can he be trusted?"

"Believe me sir, I trust him with my life."

Moody nodded, "Very well then. Come to the kitchen. Albus and some of the Order are here. It's best you explain just what you've been up to these past few weeks and who your friend is."

He clunked back down the hall, leaving Harry and Sam to watch as he disappeared in the kitchen.

"Am I safe here, Harry?"

"Yes. If anyone tries something they'll be dealing with me. Also, Moony may be here and as I said, he is a werewolf so it may be a bit of a rocky start between you since you're a stranger and all."

Sam nodded, but made sure to cling to Harry's coat as he walked down the long hall, toward the kitchen.

Pushing the door open, he saw Dumbledore and Snape seated at the table, toward the head. Snape was at Dumbledore's right hand. Not too far down the table were Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley. Moody was across the room, leaning against the counter.

Upon opening the door, all attention was fixated on him and Sam.

"It's him. I've already checked," Moody grunted.

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who stood immediately and moved around the table to thrown her arms around him.

"Harry! I was so worried about you! Dumbledore said you had been taking Sirius's passing so hard!"

Harry's mouth twitched, but he said nothing. So Dumbledore didn't tell anyone he was missing. Interesting.

She stepped back and began checking his temperature and feeling his stomach.

"You've filled out quite a bit and have gotten taller. You look healthy. Are you okay?" she asked with motherly concern.

He smiled, "I'm alright. And I am a lot healthier. I met a French wizard and got very acquainted with him. We've been together the last few weeks. The wards around his home are strong and kept me safe. As for the health, he was a bit of a health nut."

Most of it was a lie, but he wasn't about to announce to the world that he was a vampire.

"Is this your friend?"

Harry gestured to Sam, pulling him out from behind him.

"This is Samuel Sauveterre. He decided to accompany me back to Britain. He was a steward of my friend but chose to follow me instead. I consider him a good friend, please be kind."

Sam gave Mrs. Weasley a formal bow, "Enchanté, madam."

Harry briefly noticed that Snape's eyes were trained on Sam like an adhesive. There was a knowing look in the man's eyes and Harry didn't know what to make of it.

Mrs. Weasley was smiling brightly. "It's very nice to meet you, dear.  _OH_! Harry, it's your birthday and I don't have time to prepare anything!"

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley."

"No it is not, young man! I have planning to do! I'll go talk to the children."

She bustled from the room, murmuring about cake and food.

Harry and Sam were left in a room with Harry's Hogwarts professor, his less than honest Headmaster and two Aurors.

With a frown, he fixed Dumbledore with a look. "So, Headmaster," he purred darkly. "Care to tell me why you lied to the Goblins about my whereabouts last week? Why you fabricated a note for them? Why you lied to the Wizarding World as a whole, telling them I was happy and healthy, living with a loving family? Why you did not inform me that you were my Magical Guardian? Why I was not informed until today that Sirius had made me his heir? So many other whys professor and I am extremely curious to hear the answers."

Snape, Kingsley and Moody fixed Dumbledore with expectant looks. Each of them just getting over their shock at Harry's words.

Said man looked pale now. Apparently, Harry wasn't supposed to know any of that.

"My dear boy," the man began.

"Don't try that with me,  _sir_. I am sixteen as of today and fully emancipated. I already have a solicitor from Gringotts dealing with Petunia and her husband and son after their repeated breaking of the law by abusing me. Do I need to get one after you? Because I  _will_ go to the Daily Prophet and alert the Wizarding World of everything. Though it would be embarrassing for people to truly know what my life was like before I was told about magic, I think the repercussions of your actions would be payment enough and make up for any embarrassment I might suffer. I do not appreciate when someone lies to me when something concerns me directly. I've finally grown a backbone and I  _will_ use it, believe me."

Sam was smirking. Snape looked slightly ill and angry, for whatever reason Harry knew not. Moody and Kingsley were expressionless.

"You put him with  _Petunia_?! What in the name of Merlin's saggy pants made you put him  _there_?!" Snape hissed, looking feral.

Before Harry could wonder how Snape knew his aunt, Dumbledore sighed.

"Blood wards. Lily's sacrifice extended to Petunia. As long as Harry remained under the protection of the place Petunia called home, he would be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Oh yes, because Tuney is the  _epitome_  of 'love'," said Snape sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Harry frowned at Dumbledore and said, "You made a mistake though, professor. It'll only continue to work if I consider that place my home. Privet Drive has never been a home to me. And as soon as I stepped foot into Hogwarts, the castle became my home in every sense of the word. This means those wards probably haven't worked since I was coherent enough to started cooking and cleaning for my pseudo family. Even at the age of five, I knew very well that I was an unwanted orphan and in return, I didn't want or need  _them_ either."

Another glance in Snape's direction, showed him the guiltiest expression he had ever seen. The man looked so downtrodden, it was sad.

After his gallivanting through the man's memories the previous year, Harry knew that Snape was friends with his mother at one point. Maybe the man felt like he betrayed her in some way, by letting him go to Petunia. Because he obviously knew what a horrid horse of a woman she was.

Dumbledore frowned and looked down. This action drew Harry's attention to the man's hand. It was black!

Thanks to his new abilities as a vampire, he could sense a dark curse surrounding it. It was deadly and Harry knew just from the feel of the magic, that whatever the curse was, was killing the old man.

"Harry…"

* * *

Later on after the very long and explanatory talk was over, Harry was cornered on his way to the restroom by Snape of all people.

The man had literally dragged him into the Black Library and then set up a few privacy wards.

"How on Earth, did you manage to become a vampire, Mr. Potter?"

"How did you…" Harry trailed off, taking a deep breath and smelled something spicy.

Or musky or some other word he couldn't think of. Whatever it was, it made him think of Sam, only it was a little weaker than Sam's scent.

He leaned forward and realized that the scent was coming from Snape.

He looked up at the man in shock. "So, not only were we correct in thinking you were reading our minds but you really  _are_  a dungeon bat?"

A brief, all too brief smirk, smoothed over the man's features, before it was gone.

"Quite. Only, I'm half. The Prince line was full of vampires and creäture blood makes someone just as good as any pureblood. Now, how did you come to this, Mr. Potter?"

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore or Voldemort? Because if so, I will demand and Unspeakable Vow before hand."

"Is it really  _that_  important?" the man asked.

" _'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_  Sir, the most important part of the prophecy is how it talks about me having the power to defeat Voldemort. However, it said, 'will have'. If it said, 'has power the dark lord knows not', it would have meant that I was able to kill him even back then. But I didn't. I believe now, that I  _do_  have the power. Because the prophecy was spoken completely in future tense. If I can keep this a secret and strengthen myself, by then end he won't be alive, I can assure you of that."

The look in Snape's dark eyes said it all. There was a small amount of hope, which led Harry to believe that Snape wasn't really working for Voldemort. That he wanted out from under the man's oppressive thumb.

"You do not have to tell me. I think I would like to be surprised in the future. Have a good evening, Mr. Potter."

And with that, Snape swept from the room, billowing robes and all.

Harry realized that-that was the most civil conversation he had ever had with the man. Merlin!

He left the Library and continued on his way to the restroom. This time however, he was stopped by a low screeching noise.

He followed where it was coming from and opened a door to a room he didn't know.

Compared to the rest of the house, it was very well taken care of. The initials R.A.B. were on the door. Kreacher obviously liked whomever used to live in it.

The screeching was a lot louder in there and it led him to a bureau on the other side of the room. In the drawer on the very bottom, was a collection of shawls. Moving them aside, he uncovered what was making the wretched screeching.

A necklace. A golden necklace with an emerald 'S' on it.

He could feel, without touching it, that there was some very dark magic layering it. And it wasn't pleasant either. He decided to go show it to Sam and see what he said.

After  _finally_  stopping in the restroom, he went back to his and Sam's room.

"What is  _that_? That's the most  _evil_  thing I've ever felt."

Looking up, Harry shrugged. "I can feel dark magic surrounding it. It won't open though."

"Maybe it has to be done in another language, or maybe a spell of some sort," Sam suggested, looking at the 'S'.

Jokingly, Harry hissed, " ** _Open._** "

He didn't expect for it to actually open! But it did!

" **Who are _you_?** " came an accusing voice.

Looking down, Harry could see a portrait of an older looking Tom Riddle.

The bloody hell?

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive and respectful manner please?**

**Check out my other Harry potter stories. _Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn_  is nearing completion. It is a Harry/Voldemort fic.**

**_Sauveterre-French-Safe Haven._ **

**_Enchanté, madam.-French-'Enchanted, my lady' or 'nice to meet you, my lady'._ **

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I follow back, give previews of my fics, and post a lot of Harry otter and Sherlock stuff.**


	3. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sam talk.
> 
> Sev tells Voldy.
> 
> Some people on ff.net thought that Severus told Voldemort too much, but neglected to remember that Voldy doesn't know that Dumbles and Harry know of Horcruxes, or that Harry is now a vampire. Severus doesn't even know that Harry is the king. Just saying, Voldy don't know all the important stuff.

** **

** A/N: Hello, people! This chapter has been rewritten and beta'd better. Extra stuff! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

******CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK, POST PREVIEWS, AND HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK.**

* * *

Harry stared at the portrait of Tom Riddle. He had to admit at least to himself anyway, that Voldemort was handsome when he was human. But unfortunately, he was also an enemy and he couldn't possibly let anyone know he found the Dark Lord hot. The attraction was bad and he had to remember that this was his enemy. An enemy who was a Slytherin and who would indeed use that silver tongue of his to get his way somehow. Harry had learned that lesson the hard way after the diary incident. Tom was suave and he knew it too. That made him dangerous.

"So, are you a memory sealed into something like the Tom in the diary was? Or are you something else entirely?" asked Harry, with a wild-looking grin.

The eyes went wide. "You know about the diary?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

Sam looked back and forth between them and finally asked, "Excuse me, but what diary?"

Harry gasped. "Right! You don't know. Okay. In my second year, Voldemort's diary from school ended up in the possession of one of my friends. It took over her mind and forced her to open up the Chamber of Secrets and send the Basilisk living within after the muggleborn students. I had to go down, kill the Basilisk, save my friend, and destroy the memory that was sealed in the diary."

"How?" Tom asked, looking breathless. "There are few things that can destroy that diary!" he roared.

Harry smirked, "And a Basilisk fang is one of them. Not only did the book bleed out, which was shocking by the way, but the memory exploded into several pieces."

Sam frowned, "That was more than a mere memory. If it was just a memory, it would have dissipated like a ghost who was moving on. Memories don't explode and books don't bleed. You can seal a memory or a ghost into something without using Dark Magic. But that locket is dark. And only something dark would make a book bleed. That was more than a memory. It was like a piece of someone. Like a body part or a… soul."

Sam jumped suddenly, "May I peruse your Library?"

"Uh... go ahead?"

He was gone before Harry could ask what he wanted.

With a shrug, Harry turned back to the portrait, who was looking worried.

"So if I stab you with a Basilisk fang, will you bleed too? Because I have to kill Voldemort, prophecy and all that, and if you are in any way as something that can help him stay alive or give him power to kill me, I can just destroy you now. The fang is in my trunk."

The fear that came over Tom's eyes was astonishing. It was like the worry that had been in the diary Tom's eyes when he raised the fang to plunge it into the diary's pages.

"There's no need to do that! I'm just a harmless portrait!"

"No 'harmless portrait' would be filled with so much Dark Magic and be able to siphon my magic from me. Nice try."

Sam entered the room, holding a very large book. "I found it. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure, so I found the book I needed. I had to stun it because it tried to eat my hand off. Here, read this," he said, pointing to a page.

Harry took the book and checked the name.  **Black Magick**. Okay, so it was the original of book that Sirius gave Snape a copy of. Okay then.

He looked at the page and saw a big word written across the top.

**Horcrux:**

**A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark**   **wizard or witch**   **has hidden a fragment of his or her soul**   **for the purpose of attaining immortality.**   **Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.**

Harry looked up in shock. "Is this why Voldemort looks like a snake now, instead of a human? Because he made a Horcrux?"

Sam nodded, "Continue reading."

 **The specific processes involved are known to involve a spell**   **and a very horrible act. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil — murder — and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object with a spell. The detached soul fragment will always remain as it was when it was divided.**

"So he had to kill someone in order to make his diary a Horcrux?"

Harry though back to who died that night over fifty years ago.

"Myrtle. She was the one who was used to make the diary a Horcrux. Tom sent the Basilisk after her while she was crying in the bathroom on the second floor because Olive Hornby was bullying her over her glasses."

The Tom in the locket would have been sweating bullets if he could. Harry could tell that they had hit a very sore spot. And it was all truth.

**The creation of a Horcrux can be reversed by its creator by truly feeling remorse, though the effects of this can apparently be painful to the point of being fatal. However, as described below, this may be a far preferable outcome than the alternative.**

Harry snorted. There was no way Voldemort would ever feel remorse for what he did. He did it deliberately, all for immortality and look at where it got him. Nowhere.

 **Horcruxes can also be destroyed. If a person's body was destroyed, his or her soul would remain intact, whereas with a Horcrux it is the opposite, as the piece of soul depends upon its container to survive. Destruction of a Horcrux is difficult, but not impossible, and requires that the receptacle to be damaged completely beyond physical or magical repair. When a Horcrux is damaged to this point, it may appear to "bleed" and a scream may be heard as the soul fragment perishes. However, as a safety measure to protect one's immortality and precious soul fragment, the creator would usually place powerful enchantments**   **onto the artifact to prevent damage, to the point where the most powerful house-elf magic**   **will not succeed.**

That would explain why Lucius Malfoy had it. Voldemort seemed to trust the man and to give something like his soul to Lucius, showed deep trust. Harry wondered if he knew that Lucius lost it and eventually got it destroyed with what he did.

**It is unknown if the creator of the Horcrux will be able to sense that his soul fragment was destroyed.**

**All known methods of Horcrux destruction are as deadly as the murder needed for its creation. For example, the earliest known method is administering basilisk venom**   **to the Horcrux, the only cure for which is phoenix tears, an extremely rare substance. Other known methods are Fiendfyre, which requires extreme skill to control and the Killing Curse**   **which seems to be capable of destroying a Horcrux if it is animate.**

Harry turned to give the small portrait of Tom a smirk.

"Well, we have just established that you are a Horcrux and I have to destroy you. Sam, could you get me the large fang in my trunk?"

As Same went to go fetch the fang, warded the room with several charms and protections as well as a silencing charm so no one would hear the scream.

Harry set the book aside and placed the Horcrux on the floor.

"You don't know what you are doing! He will kill you!" Tom hissed, looking livid.

With a snort, Harry said, "He tried that already and the curse backfired and destroyed his body. I can't afford to keep you around. You look pretty young, so you must only be in your twenties. You're probably the second or third Horcrux he made. Which means he most likely created more."

Sam returned with a large forearm length, white fang. Harry smiled and took a hold of it tightly.

Before he could pierce the locket however, it exploded in a cloud of dust.

Swirling above his head, was a picture of his mother. She looked sad, terrified.

"Harry! Harry! Don't destroy me! Please Harry?!"

Oh  _that_ was low. A last-ditch effort to save itself by using someone Harry cared for.

With a roll of his eyes, he slammed the fang into the locket and was blown away from the backlash of it. There was a high-pitched scream, or more like a feminine wail. Black smoke rose from the locket as black 'blood' seeped onto the floor around it.

The smoke dissipated and the locket stopped twitching.

Rolling over, Harry pulled himself to his feet. Across the room, Sam was doing the very same thing. Approaching the locket with caution, Harry smiled. There was a large hole in the center of the portrait and the entire locket was covered in black.

Reaching for it, he could immediately tell that the darkness that had been sealed within it, was gone. Completely eradicated. This was just a necklace now. Nothing special about it.

With a sigh. Harry knew he would have to tell Dumbledore. Though the man was on his list of 'most annoying' at the moment, he still knew more about Voldemort than Harry did. Thus, he would need the man's assistance.

"Sam, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

The look on Sam's face said it all.

Harry shrugged and left the room. It was time for another confrontation. Oi…

Down the stairs and finally to the door of the kitchen, he halted. This was it. The drama!

Opening the door, he came face to face with Severus Snape, who was very close to the door. Almost as if he was about to leave the room. Most likely, he was.

The two stared at one another for a moment, before Snape's eyes trailed down his form and stopped at the black blood dripping necklace in his hand.

"You found something," the man stated.

"Yes," Harry nodded. Then much lower, "Though I loath to admit it, I must speak with the Headmaster about it."

A knowing look entered Snape's eyes and in that moment, Harry felt connected with the man. On a very small level at least.

Snape understood… and that was good enough.

Stepping around the dark man, Harry took a seat at the very long table and placed the black dripping locket in front of him. A quick cleaning charm was used to remove the black from his hand.

"I heard a screeching noise that was very annoying, so I decided to find it and shut it up. In some room I had never been in before, I found this buried under a bundle of shawls at the bottom of a bureau. Sam and I both noticed the Dark Magic in it and when I couldn't open it he suggested maybe a spell or another language. Jokingly, I told it to 'open' in Parseltongue. It opened. Low and behold, there was a portrait of Tom Riddle in it, some time when he was in his twenties. After some talking, I asked if he was like the diary and he sort of panicked. Sam wanted to know about it all, so I told him. He then said that the diary shouldn't have bled, because memories don't bleed. He suggested that there was more to the diary that a memory and asked to look in the Library for something. He came back a few moments later with a book called  **Black Magick**  and pointed me to a page about Horcruxes."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"I take it you know what a Horcrux is then. Well, after some reading, I determined that this was a Horcrux as well and decided to destroy it with the Basilisk fang in my trunk. As a last-ditch effort to remain in existence, the Tom sealed within this thing popped out an apparition if my mother, begging me not to kill her. I destroyed it, as you can see. And it went….bleeding and screaming the whole way."

"You are correct, Harry. Voldemort created many Horcruxes though how many, I do not know. The diary, Slytherin's Locket, and the Gaunt Ring, were three. I know you are curious about my hand. There was a curse on the ring to protect it. Severus was able to stop the curse from spreading any further, otherwise it would have killed me immediately. I have about a year left, Harry. I was planning on telling you about the Horcruxes during this school year but since you already know about them, this will make the job easier. I think I may know what the other Horcruxes are, but it would still be nice for some clarification. And if you can hear them, that may very well help."

Harry gaped at the elderly man. Sure, he was angry at the old wizard but he didn't want him to just die all of a sudden. The thought of Albus Dumbledore dying because of a cursed ring, just seemed too ridiculous! Dumbledore should die in a big battle. Something life changing and spectacular. Not because of a little ring!

"So if we were to collect all of these soul pieces, we would be able to kill him?" he asked hesitantly.

The man nodded, "Yes. I know that Tom always respected the Founders and found much interest in their personal items. He used Slytherin's Locket as a Horcrux. I know he was studying Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem. He could have made them into Horcruxes as well. All I know is that the diadem is in the castle, I just don't know where. A simple  _Accio_  does not suffice. One must find them on their own. And Tom has trusted his diary in the hands of a trusted Death Eater, so why not trust another?"

"Bellatrix," Harry said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore queried.

Harry shook himself off. "I see into his head, often. I see things I don't want to see. Luckily, he hasn't been able to get into my mind as of late, because I've been working on Occlumency when I have the time and I find my mind a lot clearer now. Anyway, he often calls Bellatrix his, 'most faithful'. He seems to cater to her whims more than the others. She is the only person other than Nagini, his familiar, that he  _seems_  to care for. And not in a romantic sort of way, more like a proud teacher kind of way. He gives her more leeway than the others and she gets away with a  _lot_  in his presence that others would be tortured for."

"You think he would have given it to her to hold?" Snape asked, still standing by the door.

Harry shrugged, "Or more like have her put it somewhere like Gringotts. Apparently, no one has ever broken in and come out alive. I mean, after the whole Lucius failing with his diary, if he even knows about that, he would want it much safer. Gringotts is rumored to be the safest place in the world, except for maybe Hogwarts."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, "So you plan on destroying all of them this year? Am I the only one who finds the fact that Potter can hear these artifacts, speaks Parseltongue and can see inside the Dark Lord's mind, completely too convenient for all of this?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You are correct, Severus. There's more to it." He turned to Harry, "Remember when I said Voldemort had transferred some of his power into you?"

Harry did. It was an interesting conversation and he could only wonder what it had to do with the current situation.

"Yes."

"He may have transferred more than power," Dumbledore hinted, looking somber.

Snape was the one to get it first. "Are you insinuating, Albus, that Potter is a  _living_  Horcrux?!"

Silence.

Looking at the man, Harry could tell that Dumbledore fully believed that he was.

"So, we would have to destroy the others and then I would have to die…"

He was a vampire now. He was immortal. There was no possible way to kill him. So, did that mean that the piece of Voldemort's soul that was possibly in him, was also immortal?

Harry chanced a looked at Snape, who was staring at him with a mix of sadness and anger. Again, he could only wonder why.

With a sigh, Harry gave in. He was going to have to tell Dumbledore about some of his new abilities.

"Sir, let's say hypothetically that I were to somehow become immortal. Would the soul piece become immortal also?"

Behind those half mooned spectacles were a pair of calculating eyes. Sharper than Harry had ever seen them before. Dumbledore knew this wasn't a hypothetical question. It was truth.

"It shouldn't. A well placed killing curse by Voldemort should only kill the Horcrux. If you are truly immortal, my boy, then you can't possibly be killed. But any foreign entities residing within your body without your consent, should be."

Harry slouched back in his chair with a sigh of relief. "Good to know. And since the killing curse is painless, it won't be so bad. But why does Voldemort have to be the one to do it?"

"If you destroy all Horcruxes and then let him kill you, he will possibly lower his guard for a moment. Once he sees you are dead, he will gloat of his power and celebrate his victory. You can use that moment to curse him. And if he does manage to deflect an attack in such a time, I'm certain you have other ways to remove the life from his body. Many ways to stop the blood from flowing, so to speak," Snape suggested, looking him in the eye expectantly.

So really, he was telling Harry that he could drain the man dry. Voldemort was powerful. Powerful magic meant delicious blood. This was what Sam had taught him. Though it was gross to think about putting his mouth anywhere near Voldemort's snaky self, it was the thought of what would happen if he  _did_ , that intrigued him.

"Yes, professor. You are indeed correct, I  _do_  have a multitude of way I could kill him.  _All without the killing curse_."

* * *

"My friend, what news do you bring me?"

Severus Snape sat in the seat on the Dark Lord's left side. Across the table from him sitting at the powerful wizard's right hand side, was Bellatrix Lestrange. Years of 'loyalty' to his lord had earned him a pretty high position and he was just under, 'favorite', Bellatrix having taken that position.

Because he did his job so well, few Death Eaters had any inclination that he was truly not one of them. His Occlumency so perfect, even the Dark Lord himself could not tell which memories were false and which were true. Whether he was hiding something or not.

"My lord, much has happened all within the span of a few hours. Nothing interesting had transpired these past few weeks until earlier today."

The Dark Lord's crimson eyes sparked with interest. "Go on," he prompted.

"Well, at Headquarters there was nothing to do but Dumbledore had wanted my presence for some unfathomable reason. It was around 1400 hours, that Potter suddenly walks into the kitchen. No one had been informed that he was to be collected, so I was confused on how he managed to get there on his own. Moody had apparently ran into him in the hall and vouched that it was indeed Potter.

Molly Weasley immediately doted upon the boy, checking his health and all and that was when Potter's  _friend_  came into the picture."

Severus paused here, as if wondering how to word the following revelation. Though he already knew what he was going to do, he had to make it believable.

"Severus?"

"My lord, you already know of my physical status as a half-vampire. Because my senses are stronger than most, I was able to tell that this  _friend_ , was a full vampire. A born vampire."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "So the boy has managed to gain the allegiance of a truly born vampire. This shouldn't mean much. Do continue, my Severus."

"Well, Potter said that he met a french wizard and spent some time with him the last two weeks. He claimed the wards he was behind were strong. After introducing the vampire as Samuel Sauveterre, Molly Weasley then made a comment about it being Potter's birthday and she hadn't planned anything, not knowing that he would randomly show up. She went to fetch her children about shopping for Potter's birthday.

Once she was gone, that left Potter and the vampire alone with Moody, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore, and I.

The boy immediately rounded on Dumbledore and demanded to know why Dumbledore lied to the Goblins concerning Potter's appearance at the reading of Black's Will. Why he faked a note and why he lied to the Wizarding World, telling everyone that Potter grew up in a caring home with a loving family. Why he never informed Potter that he was the boy's Magical Guardian and why he was never told that Black made Potter his heir. Dumbledore obviously wasn't expecting Potter to know any of that, if the shock on his face was anything to go by.

This was all new information to the rest of us and with two Aurors in the room, Dumbledore couldn't lie. So he started pulling the renowned, 'my boy' bit and Potter wouldn't have it. He clearly stated that as of today, he was fully emancipated and if he didn't get his answers, he would send the solicitor that he has going after his muggle family, after Dumbledore. He then said he would go straight to the Prophet and while it may be embarrassing for the Wizarding World to find out about his less than stellar childhood, dragging Dumbledore's name through the mud and muck would be payment enough.

Dumbledore conceded.

It turns out, that there were blood wards protecting Potter, because of Lily's sacrifice. However, Dumbledore didn't seem to know one very crucial detail concerning them. The child must consider the place they live in, a home. Potter admitted to never thinking of it as a home. His earliest time of believing this was around the age of five, where he was forced to learn how to cook and clean in order to, as he said, 'earn his right to live there'.

Potter said that as soon as he stepped foot into Hogwarts, he considered Hogwarts his home. So the wards have either not worked for five years or for eleven. Either way, they do not work. However, he will not be returning as he does not have to after this school year."

Lucius snorted from his seat further down the table.

"Do you have something to add, Lucius?" the Dark Lord queried curiously.

The blonde man straightened. "My lord, my son Draco actually  _has_ Black blood in him. He could easily defeat Potter in a lordship duel and gain the title."

Severus looked to Voldemort, "Freedom to speak plainly, my lord?"

He received a nod. With that, the Potions Master turned back to Lucius.

"Lucius, there are some things you need to know and it seems that now is the best time to tell you. If Draco were to go up against Potter in a proper duel, he would fail. Pathetically so."

"What?!" the man hissed.

"Draco's skills are in Potions, whereas Potter takes to Defense like a duck to water. Since he has entered Hogwarts, Potter has had the highest Defense scores in his year. Better than the know-it-all Granger. His O.W.L. score in Defense was off the charts and he was awarded extra points for knowing several advanced spells that children do not learn even in their seventh year.

Every altercation that has transpired between your son and Potter has ended badly. And they were all started by Draco. It is blatantly obvious who starts it however I do not do anything except turn a blind eye and blame Gryffindor. Then proceed to take points and give detentions. Yet it is fully true that your son starts  _everything_.

The only reason your son had not been fatally injured in their scuffles, is because Potter was a soft-hearted Gryffindor. Every time Draco was sent to the Hospital Wing, he would always be healed within an hour. It happened all the time. Not once had your son succeeded in any battle against Potter.

In fact, he's very Gryffindorish where Potter is concerned. He jumps in head first without thinking of the possible consequences and because he acts irrationally, he gives purebloods a bad name. Potter has made many wise cracks about being glad he isn't a pureblood if all purebloods act like your son."

Before Lucius could say anything in his building fit of righteous anger, Severus continued.

"You don't seem to understand. Potter will always be better than Draco when it comes to dueling. And there is something different about Potter this year. Two weeks with an unknown wizard and a vampire and he is no longer the Dumbledore following Gryffindor. He walks, talks, sits, stands, eats, and acts like a pureblood. I can no longer confidently say that Potter would walk away, leaving your son either alive or not irreparably injured. I just recently found out, and by that I mean a few hours ago, that the Sorting Hat originally wanted to put him in Slytherin but because he was young and impressionable, he begged for somewhere else. He's acting like a Slytherin, blackmailing Dumbledore into doing what he wants, and overall showing a new Harry Potter. And we both know that there is more at stake in a blood duel over lordship. When Draco loses, he will also lose the heirship to the Malfoy family and then Potter would be free to challenge you for lordship and I don't doubt that he would win against you either.

Don't look at me like that. Against someone other than Potter, except maybe our lord, Bella, or I, you would most likely win. But you would be going against a Parselmouth who can turn a lot of your curses back on you. You would not stand a chance. Think of your family before you act like a foolish Gryffindor. Do you really want to chance Potter controlling you in the future?"

Returning his attention to his lord, he bowed in gratitude at being allowed to speak his mind.

The snake-like man looked very engrossed in what Severus had been saying.

"The boy is a Parselmouth? And he truly is that good at dueling? I find myself intrigued over his new attitude and the fact that the Sorting Hat thought the boy was Slytherin material. Obviously now he sounds just like the proper pureblood Slytherin, but the past five years he was a pathetic excuse of a wizard with a lucky streak bigger than his fame. That was what kept him alive every time we encountered one another. Severus, how did you come across the information that Potter was a Parselmouth?"

The Potions Master was shocked. He had thought that the students would have told their parents. But it seemed that Lucius hadn't known of his son's embarrassing duel against Potter in his second year. Which meant Voldemort did not know about it.

"My lord, in his second year, the inept Defense professor for that year started a dueling club for the students. I was chosen to assist him in the teaching of the students and Potter and young Draco were paired to duel. After a few spells back and forth, Draco summoned a King Cobra in the middle of a room full of students. Lockhart was pathetic and was of no help. Then Potter starts getting closer and several hissing noises followed. The snake faced him and stopped its advancement on one of the Hufflepuff students. Then I destroyed it while it was distracted. The rest of the year, people were whispering that Potter was the heir of Slytherin. It was the same year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened and students were being petrified every day. In his self-important heroism, Potter went into the Chamber, dealt with the Basilisk, and nearly died according to Dumbledore, because he was stabbed with a fang. Fawkes had followed the boy down and gave him the Sorting Hat which he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of and used it to deal with the beast. The phoenix then cried on the wound and saved him. Potter rescued the Weasley girl who had been taken into the Chamber and once again, he saved the day."

There was something roiling in those crimson eyes. Something in what he said, had raised Voldemort's ire. He could tell though, that he wasn't the cause of it, which had him grateful.

"My Severus, did Dumbledore ever say what was behind the incident?" the wizard asked in a deathly even tone.

"Dumbledore claimed it was the work of a small black book that once belonged to you, my lord."

There was a deep gasp from somewhere down the table, but Severus refused to look away from the raging crimson boring into his own coal like gaze.

Voldemort's nonexistent lips tightened dangerously. "Have you anything else to add, my friend?"

Catching himself quickly Severus nodded. "My lord, Potter has demanded that Dumbledore allow the vampire to attend Hogwarts until he graduates. He also said the vampire would be in Gryffindor with him and I had to step in and say that the Hat chose based on the personality. Potter got hissy and said that the Hat takes someone's wishes into consideration, since it worked for him and the vampire  _wants_ to be in the same House as Potter.

Also, the vampire will be taking blood from Potter bi weekly. They have already worked everything out, so Dumbledore could not interfere, not that the two would allow him the privilege.

On another note, Potter's Occlumency is suddenly perfect. I think the vampire helped him in that area. The vampire is perfect at it as well.

Potter announced that he has taken over lordship of the Houses, Potter, Black, Peverell and Gryffindor. He also quoted the full prophecy and claimed that he had acquired the power it said he would have to kill you, my lord."

"Tell me the prophecy Severus and expound on why the brat seems to think he can match me in strength."

Taking a deep breath, Severus continued. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

He let the words sink in for a moment, before moving on when Voldemort motioned for his to do so.

"Potter said that the prophecy was spoken in complete future tense. It did not say, 'but he  **has** power the Dark Lord knows not'. He said if it  _did_ say that, then that would have meant he had the power all the way back then. But it said ' **will have** ', which means he would acquire it later on in the future. He also said that if you hadn't gone there that night, you wouldn't have marked him with the scar and he would never had been a threat to you."

Technically, that last part was a lie. Severus was the one to think that and he decided to throw it in just to see how Voldemort handled realizing his mistake in trusting a prophecy that he did not know fully. A small flicker of amusement lit up in his chest when he saw those eyes dilate instantly. He held himself tightly together though. His acting was never more important than in this moment.

"Anything else Severus?"

"Molly Weasley is holding a party for Potter tomorrow. Other than that, there is nothing I can think of, my lord."

Severus had to hold himself still as Voldemort reached out to caress his face. Nails dragging across his throat dangerously. A threat. A warning.

Making sure his real and fake memories were properly in order, he brought them to the forefront of his mind and locked everything but his 'feelings of devotion for his lord', away.

Those crimson slits looked into his eyes, searching through his memories. Seeing what he had seen and seeing what he had manipulated to seem as if it were real.

The man hummed lowly and pulled back after brushing Severus's hair back slightly. "So much excitement in so little time, my Severus. I suppose it is a plus that the boy seems to have become beauty and perfection personified since the last time you saw him?"

Severus could not hold off the blush that rose to his face. He had been trying to ignore that fact. However, Voldemort was a very daring explorer of intimacy and passion. The only sort of emotion he was okay with. Severus had fulfilled his duty, just like several other Death Eaters, by attending to the wizard's needs. Though the Dark Lord disapproved of 'feelings', sexual gratification was not lost on the man. And the man had taken lovers of both genders and many species over the years.

He was interested in both genders and knew that Severus was as well, s he felt he was teasing when bringing up Potter's sudden jump in physical perfection. A way to get Severus to lose his composure. And it was working.

"And yet even though he is quite a masterpiece now, you still don't like him. Even though you have found out that most of your preconceived notions were false. Hmmm…"

That was not good. When the Dark Lord hummed, it meant he was getting an idea. And this would not bode well for Severus.

"I want you to have a 'change of heart' and seduce him, my Severus."

He couldn't help it. His eyes went wide and he let out a small breath of air, from the shock.

"I apologize my lord, but I don't even think Potter is interested in men."

A dark smirk crawled onto the man's face. "Dear Severus, Harry Potter has liked men since Yule of last year. The Asian girl, Chang I believe her name was, broke his confidence with women when she kissed him and burst into tears, because she was thinking of the Diggory boy instead of Potter at the time. He gave up on women immediately and his dreams began leaning toward men. It will not be as difficult as you presume. And though I can no longer enter his mind, proving that he did learn Occlumency, I can assure you with the way he was looking at the vampire in your memories, that the interest has not waned whatsoever. The task should be fairly easy for you. You will learn more on it later. Do not disappoint me. He will either die or be useful to me in the future."

Severus wanted to point out that he was unattractive. That he had a large hook-like nose and crooked teeth and greasy hair. But he knew that Voldemort knew that was a glamour. In truth, being a half-vampire did him some good. But he was not one for basking in attention, so he hid his true self behind a disgusting looking 'skin'.

"As you wish, my lord," he conceded with a tilt of his head.

* * *

"So, Sam has decided to follow me and teach me some important things, required of a lord of a House."

Ron did not look pleased, but Hermione was flushed slightly. That was probably why Ron was so unhappy. He needed to make a move and soon, otherwise someone else would realize how amazing Hermione was and snap her up, right under his red tinted nose.

"And you are so sure he'll be in Gryffindor? He looks like a Slytherin to me," Ron huffed.

"He wants to be with me and the Sorting Hat will place him where he wants. And don't judge him just because he's good-looking. I can assure you that Sam is not interested in women in any way, shape, or form. And he isn't attracted to gingers either. As for the Slytherin thing, he and I both have Slytherin traits, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor and he wants to be with me, so he will be a Gryffindor as well. And it's not the House that makes a person, Ron. Don't forget that."

Said ginger looked put off, but he didn't argue, which left Harry relieved.

Hermione was watching Sam closely. And Harry just knew that she was wondering if he was human or not.

Ugh, the following school year would be, hell. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done! The information on Horcruxes is from the HarryPotterwikia. I did not come up with that.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Harry potter stories. Surge de Hydra(SLASH, complete) Tom/Harry. Deadly Eyes of a Phoenix Reborn(SLASH, update recently) Voldemort/Harry.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

******CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/>I FOLLOW BACK, POST PREVIEWS, AND HAVE A LOT OF HARRY POTTER AND SHERLOCK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know! The information on Horcruxes is from the HarryPotterwikia. I did not come up with that.
> 
> Check out my other HP fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?
> 
> Check out my other Harry potter stories.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr the link is on my profile. I follow back. I also post a lot of Harry Potter and Sherlock stuff!


End file.
